


Summer of You

by daedalust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, HiruHoshi, Hirugami Gets What He Wants, Hirugami Hoshiumi Soulmates, HoshiHiru, Hoshiumi is so forward, I Treat Hirugami Right In This Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slight Manga Spoilers, This kinda reads like a shoujo LOL, hoshiumi is the school's delinquent and hirugami is a school prince can i make it more obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalust/pseuds/daedalust
Summary: "If he was an immovable object, Hoshiumi Kourai was an unstoppable force, a bird in flight that resisted being chained down. It was fortunate enough that this unstoppable force chose to hover around Hirugami the past three years at Kamomedai, and the brown haired boy figured it was best never to push his fortune. He had grown accustomed to the idea of being Kourai’s satellite, an easy path that gave him contentment."It's graduation day at Kamomedai High School, and the last time Hoshiumi Kourai and Hirugami Sachirou's paths will intersect before they shoot off in different directions. Before the ceremony ends, Hoshiumi has one last thing to say to Sachirou that changes their friendship forever.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Summer of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noknockback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for one of the BEST TWITTER USERS EVER MY FRIEND @KOURAING ON TWITTER and noknockbacks on AO3, the best Hoshiumi stan ever (seriously if you're a Hoshiumi fan... you should follow them on Twitter because they are the #1 supplier of Hoshiumi content ok)!! Thank you so much for loving our favorite star boy, being our translation hero, and documenting every HiruHoshi and Hoshiumi panel… and also just being so kind, helpful, and MAKING THE FUNNIEST incorrect quotes edits ever. AND WRITING THE CUTEST HIRUHOSHI FANFICS. I hope that you have the most amazing birthday, and get plenty of water, presents, SLEEP, good food, and time with the cats at the cat cafe! Since we always joke that Hoshiumi acts like a shoujo girl while Hirugami is the prince of the school male lead (please… the way they act… it’s too accurate), I decided to skip the years of romantic tension and banter write a fluffy one-shot where Hoshiumi confesses his feelings and they get together!! (Yes it’s the total opposite of the fanfic I’m currently writing, but THAT IS SO SAD SOMETIMES THAT I NEED TO INDULGE ON FEELGOOD HEADCANONS OKAY?!?) I hope you enjoy this AU where Hoshiumi and Hirugami confess to each other at their high school graduation <3 
> 
> ALSO NIX BETA READS GUIDING STARS SO IF I USE CORRECT PUNCTUATION AND GRAMMAR IT'S THANKS TO THEM!!!

It was graduation day at Kamomedai High School. Standing in blocks corresponding to their classes, the students were lined up to receive their graduation keepsakes and see their classmates one last time. Everyone was dutifully waiting in line in uniform, except a small white-haired figure, darting through the crowd like a wild cat. Tearing away from the block labelled Class A, Hoshiumi Kourai was running around and shouting at the top of his lungs. Onlookers whispered as Hoshiumi ran past them, a breeze following him that rustled the bushes nearby. 

_“Is that Hoshiumi-kun from Class A? The troublemaker on the volleyball team?”_

_“The one and only. Even to the end, that guy can’t stay put.”_

_“I feel bad for the captain and anyone that has to deal with the guy. What’s he yelling anyways?”_

Hoshiumi Kourai was on a mission to find someone. Leaping into the air to see the view from the top, he scanned everyone’s heads until he saw a familiar shade of brown. His pale green eyes blazed with determination as he locked on to a potential target, running at full speed. “HIRUGAMI SACHIROU!” Hoshiumi yelled, tearing through the crowd. “I’VE FOUND YOU!”

The target of Hoshiumi’s attention looked up, his soft brown eyes confused as he instantly recognized the voice. Hirugami Sachirou was carrying a light conversation about future plans with the students around him, talking about how he had officially decided to go to veterinary school. “Kourai-kun?” Hirugami said. “Shouldn’t you be with-”

Hoshiumi rushed over, almost knocking the other students over and blowing Hirugami’s hair across his face as he grabbed his best friend’s hands. A normal person would have been embarrassed at the commotion they were causing, but Hoshiumi Kourai was no ordinary human. No matter how large the crowd was, he would always stand out like a sore thumb. “I didn’t want to waste any time. I had to find you once I got all my stuff,” Hoshiumi said, his voice serious. “Come with me.”

Hirugami felt his face get warm as he realized Kourai was holding on to both of his hands. Everyone in Class 6 was staring at them, shocked that the two were such close friends, despite being on the same team. Hoshiumi and Hirugami were like night and day when it came to their personalities… Kourai had a reputation for being a loud, obnoxious delinquent who did poorly in all classes, but had immense talent as a volleyball player where Hirugami was the “school prince” in the sense that he excelled in academics, athletics, and was fairly popular with the other students. _Sachirou-kun isn’t going to go off with him, is he?_ thought the group of students close to them. After a moment’s pause, Hirugami figured that whatever Hoshiumi had in mind would be more entertaining than talking to his old classmates one last time.

“Hm… okay!” Hirugami said with a smile, “Where do you want to go, Kourai-kun?”

Hoshiumi’s head whipped back and forth, his eyebrow furrowing as every part of the school grounds was packed with students and their families. “Somewhere far from here,” Kourai muttered, still not letting go of Hirugami’s hand. “You got everything, Sachirou? We’ll come back here in a bit. Can you keep up if I run?”

Hirugami squeezed his friend’s hand with an air of competitiveness. “Was that a dig at the Immovable nickname just now? I’m pretty quick if I do say so myself,” he said, suddenly feeling nervous at how serious Hoshiumi looked. Hirugami was able to read Hoshiumi’s moods like an open book, and despite graduation day being a cause for celebration, he noticed Kourai seemed on edge. _Is he going to tell me some bad news?_

Hoshiumi pulled on Hirugami’s arm as he figured out where he wanted to take him. “Let’s go Sachirou,” he said, dragging his taller friend with him as they ran out of the gates of the school onto the streets. 

Hirugami Sachirou wondered if he was dreaming, watching Kourai run in front of him while never letting go of his arm. It felt straight out of one of the movies he would watch with his sister-- the school’s delinquent running up to the girl and taking her somewhere far from the rest of the school to deliver some kind of message. Depending on whether it was romance or action, he would either give a long confession professing his love or detail a world-saving mission where their superpowers could come together and save the world. However, this was real life, and both of those outcomes seemed improbable.

Though a part of Hirugami wished it was the former, he had given up on that dream a long time ago. If he was an immovable object, Hoshiumi Kourai was an unstoppable force, a bird in flight that resisted being chained down. It was fortunate enough that this unstoppable force chose to hover around Hirugami the past three years at Kamomedai, and the brown haired boy figured it was best never to push his fortune. He had grown accustomed to the idea of being Kourai’s satellite, an easy path that gave him contentment. 

Or so he thought.

The two boys made a sharp turn around the corner as Hirugami recognized where Hoshiumi was headed.

“Hey Kourai-kun? Today is our high school graduation,” Hirugami called out to his friend, who showed no signs of slowing down. “Why are we going back here?”

“You’ll see,” Hoshiumi said, as he pulled Hirugami closer to him as they stopped in front of the stone fence beside them, overlooking a set of stairs. “Do you remember where we are?”

 _How could I forget?_ Hirugami took a deep breath as he overlooked the view of the city beyond the steps. It was a place that Hirugami revisited constantly in his mind, whenever he thought of his rebirth as a volleyball player and person. The feeling of the cold stone wall as his knuckles scraped against them, and the feeling of being pulled backwards by some unknown force haunted him, sensations that served as a reminder to how far he had come in terms of his self-awareness and emotions. Every time he passed by Yurisei Middle School, a glimpse of his former self walking by that wall would be in his mind’s eye. _Who would have thought that your savior would be that little kid from Squad 2 whose name you never bothered to know?_

“Of course,” Hirugami said, his chest tightening. “I’m surprised that you still remember it.”

Ever since Hoshiumi had stopped Hirugami from hurting himself further, the two had never discussed the event again, though naturally, Hirugami considered it the start of their friendship. Hoshiumi started feeling more comfortable going up to him to ask for advice on how to improve in volleyball, and Hirugami would pass him in classes and say “hello.” Eventually, their friendship blossomed into an inseparable bond where Hirugami and Hoshiumi were by each others’ sides as teammates and friends, renowned by volleyball players across the country as “The Immovable Hirugami” and the “Little Giant.” The gravity of Hoshiumi’s actions that day changed the trajectory of Sachirou’s life, but he assumed it was just a small moment for Kourai.

“I’ll never forget the look in your eyes, Sachirou... You were so lost,” Hoshiumi said, his voice softening to a volume that very few would ever hear. “When I first met you, I was impressed by your skills, huge body, and strong frame. I thought you really had it all, y’know? Those were all things I wish _I_ had. But you were so unhappy. Sure, you had teammates all around you, but no one you would talk to after matches. You worked so hard alone, and all I could do was wash your jersey or bring you water. I watched you for a long time, and never wanted to say anything because why would you ever want to hear anything from a ball boy like me? But that day, I couldn’t just watch you suffer like that.”

Hirugami gave a wan smile, feeling Kourai’s grip on his arm slack. “You pulled me back up to the surface,” he said, looking back at Hoshiumi. “And now look at you, Kourai-kun. You’re looking down at us from the sky. You promise you’ll remember your best friend in high school when you’re up there in the big leagues?”

Hoshiumi’s expression suddenly looked bothered, to Hirugami’s surprise. “I…” Hoshiumi started, his voice shaking. “I was going to ask me if you’d remember me, when you go off to college, meet new people, and become that hot-shot vet of your dreams.”

“Are you kidding me?” Hirugami said, confused. “You’re on track to become one of the biggest volleyball stars Japan has ever known, and you’re worried that I won’t remember you when I go off to college? Of course I will be.”

“That’s… not what I meant,” Hoshiumi said, looking away as he let go of Hirugami. “You know, so much has changed the past few years and I’m not just talking about me and volleyball. Every time I look at you now, I realize that you’re no longer that kid with the shaven head and defeated expression on your face anymore. You’re-”

He turned to face Hirugami, his heart beating faster as he stared at his best friend in the light. Coming into high school, Hirugami’s face had only become more relaxed over the years and his soft hair grew back. Though Hoshiumi always thought of his friend as handsome, Hirugami only seemed to become more attractive over time, to the point Kourai couldn’t keep up with which girl at Kamomedai liked him next. At first it didn’t bother him, but as Hirugami became less available to go out with friends, would walk down the hallways with another girl every day, and seemed to blossom into a social butterfly, Hoshiumi couldn’t help but feel as if he was being left behind. “You’re _the_ Hirugami Sachirou of Kamomedai, and every passing day you just keep becoming more…” Hoshiumi couldn’t bring himself to continue out of embarrassment. 

“More what?” Hirugami said with confusion.

“More beautiful to the point that it really pisses me off!” Hoshiumi finished, his temper getting a hold of him. “Do you even notice how everyone looks at you? Or looks at us if we’re standing together? Or are you just so high up there that you’re completely oblivious!?”

 _This has to be a dream._ Hirugami was completely lost with Hoshiumi’s train of thought, but grateful that his friend was returning to his normal self. “Kourai-kun, high school is literally over today. Does any of that still matter?” he said, watching his friend only get more frustrated with each passing word. “As Coach says, you’re really flitting around like a little bird today Kourai.”

Hoshiumi scowled at Hirugami, his fists balled up as he struggled with what he wanted to say. “I,” Hoshiumi said, his eyes shut so tightly that creases formed around them. “I’ve loved you for a long time Hirugami Sachirou. And. I’m afraid that when I go off to V.League and you go off to college, our paths will never cross again. I don’t.... I can’t lose you. I had to tell you today so that when you turn me down, I’ll have the rest of the summer to cry over it and-”

_If it’s a dream, I want to give him this before I wake up._

Before Hoshiumi could continue talking, Hirugami grabbed Kourai’s shoulders and pulled him close to him. Hirugami’s lips met his with little to no warning, stopping Hoshiumi in his tracks. Though Hoshiumi was initially flustered and tried to pull away, Hirugami held onto him until his body relaxed, accepting the kiss for what it was. The feeling of Kourai moving into him made Hirugami’s heart jolt, his eyes open as he realized that he was not in fact dreaming. 

As Hoshiumi drew back, gasping for air, he noticed Hirugami’s eyes shining, as if the tall boy was ready to cry. The tense air between them dissipated as they started looking at each other with a new light that had been held back for all those years. “Sachirou… why?” Hoshiumi began, his own heart racing. “You’re not just doing that to make me happy are you?”

“Kourai-kun,” Hirugami said, his hands shaking as he was holding Hoshiumi’s hand. “I’m scared of losing you, too. I’ve always thought to myself, how lucky I was to have a friend who was so caring, determined, and talented like you… I thought you knew just how amazing you were, so I didn’t tell you that enough, and I was scared of my own feelings because… I was stupid. I worried too much about what people would say, or worse of all, that you didn’t love me back.”

“How could I not love you back?” Hoshiumi said, taking Hirugami’s hand in both of his. “I wanted to take you back to where we started because, this was where I realized that I loved you. I wanted to take care of you and show you that you could be free. I’m just shocked that’s all… I thought today was going to be the day that you turned me down. I even bought tissues, volleyball tapes, and snacks for when I’d spend all summer crying over you. This feels like a dream, Sachirou.”

“Even if I didn’t love you back,” Hirugami said, “No, there’s no universe where I wouldn’t love you actually, but in theory, if I didn’t return your feelings, there’s no way I would have distanced myself from you, Kourai-kun. Imagining a life without you is the greatest pain I could inflict on myself. Worse than what I did to my hand.”

“Stop being so romantic,” Hoshiumi said, holding back his tears. “It makes me want to kick you for making me cry, Sachirou. So what are we going to do now? What should we do?”

The two boys faced the sky, standing in the same positions they did as middle schoolers who had no idea what the future held for them. “First off,” Hirugami began, “We don’t tell Gao and Nozawa. Second, we should go back to graduation and pretend nothing happened. Third, we have a whole summer between us and the future, so…”

“Let’s spend all that time together,” Hoshiumi finished, with a triumphant smile. “Just like the good old days, except you’ll finally give me some room on that huge bed of yours.”

“Don’t push your luck Kourai-kun,” Hirugami said, putting his arm around Hoshiumi’s shoulders. “That side of the bed is for my dog. But if you want to make room on your bed for me, I won’t say no.”

* * *

Being Hoshiumi Kourai’s boyfriend felt like a dream.

Lying on Hoshiumi’s bed, Hirugami Sachirou woke up to see a fluffy cloud of hair next to him, accompanied with the sound of Kourai’s kitten-like snores. Kourai’s stark white hair was illuminated by the gentle rays of sunshine pouring through the spacings of the curtain, a sight that took Hirugami’s breath away. Even when Hoshiumi wasn’t awake, he always managed to be adorable, Hirugami noted, softly planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s head. He stifled a giggle as Kourai’s nose twitched in response and the smaller boy started burrowing himself under the sheets, as if he was a small mole hiding from a predator. 

The confession months ago felt like a distant memory, as Hirugami and Hoshiumi were inseparable for the rest of the summer. To make sure their meetings weren’t too suspicious, they made sure to spend time with the rest of the old team at Kamomedai and other school friends. Hirugami mused over their last close call, where Hakuba Gao was teasing Hoshiumi for staring too much at Hirugami when they were at the onsen, to which he asked if Gao was jealous.

“How does he still take up so much of the bed when he’s that small,” Hirugami muttered, usually being forced to wake up because he’d find himself at the edge of the bed or find himself getting kicked by Kourai in his sleep. “What a large presence for a small mammal.”

He checked the time on his phone, his background screen now a picture of Hoshiumi and his dog. _I really should change this picture, I keep finding myself jealous when I look at it and I can’t tell if I’m jealous of my own dog or Kourai-kun for holding her like that. That is MY dog, after all_ , Hirugami scratched his head, wondering if he was being too petty. _She does like Kourai-kun a lot now, which only makes sense because he’s over every day. Anyways, in five minutes, Kourai-kun is going to wake up and demand my attention._

Sure enough, at the sound of the first few notes of Hoshiumi’s alarm, the small (but not incompetent) boy sprung out of bed, throwing aside the blankets. “Sachirou!” he yelled with gusto, “Good morning!” 

Holding out his face like a dog expecting pats, Hirugami sighed as he fulfilled his duties as Kourai’s boyfriend, showering him with morning kisses. “Did you sleep well last night, Kourai-kun?” he said pleasantly, to which Hoshiumi gave a thumbs up in the style of Karasuno’s libero. _I wish Kourai-kun could stop doing that, it really kills the mood._

“I bet I slept better than you!” Hoshiumi said, beaming as Hirugami’s expression soured.

“Of course you did, Kourai-kun. I woke up because you were huddling so close to me that I started sweating, and then you took all of the blankets, and I just woke up because you gave me no space on the bed. Last night, you kicked me off when you were having a nightmare,” Hirugami recited, much to Hoshiumi’s horror. 

“I- I’m sorry!” Hoshiumi said, scrambling over to Hirugami’s side of the bed. “You can totally push me to my side next time!”

Hirugami frowned, “You know when I do that, you always fight back. I’d rather keep both of my limbs, thanks.”

They both stared into each other’s eyes and burst out laughing. Hirugami took Hoshiumi’s hand in his and went, “It’s still better than sleeping alone. Having Kourai-kun as the first thing that I see waking up will be what I’ll miss the most in college.”

With those words, the mood was quiet again as they realized their summer together was only weeks from ending. Hoshiumi would begin trying out for V.League Division 1 teams, and Hirugami would be off starting classes at a university in another prefecture, studying to become a vet. The thought of being separated from Hoshiumi in his life made him feel anxious, but Kourai reached over and held his hand. “We have a whole lifetime for that,” Hoshiumi said, kissing Hirugami’s cheek as he got up. “If I can get onto your brother’s team, you’ll be forced to hear about me wherever you go! I’ll see you on breaks, I’ll bother you at college if I’m in the area, and when you graduate or I make enough money from winning, we can have our own place. Maybe once we save up enough, we can get a house and adopt some lucky dogs!”

Hirugami stared back at the man who was going to make all of his dreams come true, the light of his life and the star in his sky. “Easy there, Kourai-kun. You know, the Schweiden Adlers aren’t an easy team to get into. They are the best team in Japan. You say it like it’s easy,” he laughed. “But then again you’re Kourai-kun. The best volleyball player I know.”

Hoshiumi’s face became smug and rosy from the praise Hirugami was dishing onto him. “Keep talking like that, and I’ll have to do whatever you say, Sachirou. But we still have three weeks of this summer left, and I want to fill it with more memories with you. So let’s go out and do something today! I was looking up online, and there’s a new cat cafe that just opened up downtown, and I know how much you love all animals. Let’s go pet some cats!” 

Hirugami reached for his shirt, draped on the bedside table and slipped into it with haste. “Now we’re talking, Kourai-kun!”

And so, the two boys went out into the world hand-in-hand, dreaming of the future that lay ahead of them while making memories in the present. Since the day Hoshiumi Kourai pulled on Hirugami Sachirou’s backpack, they were bound by a red string of fate that latched itself tightly around their fingers, never to break even as they ran in separate directions. The day would always be followed by the starry night sky, and that would never change.


End file.
